As Taps Play Continuation
by Sammyboy94
Summary: Ron has joined the Marines and is sent into active duty in Korea. Then two days before he was supposed to come home a man shows up on the Possible doorstep.
1. Killed In Action?

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Kim possible or any other characters in this story, they like the rest of the world belong to Disney, I am writing this for my own enjoyment and not for profit**

**A/N**: This story is a continuation of a story written by Capt H.M Murdock. **Chapters 1-5** were written by Capt H.M Murdock **NOT** by me. Chapters 6+ however are mine

* * *

As Taps Play- KIA

_Ron has joined the U.S Marines. This story is being reworked because as I read through it I wanted to kick myself for the mistakes I made._

Kim Possible, teen hero extraordinaire, sat on a porch swing on the front porch of the Possible house with her best friend since Pre-K Ron stoppable. Ron sat next to her wearing the fatigues of a United States Marine, to which he so proudly joined, and fiddling with his dog tags. The two sat in silence till Kim decided it was time to break the ice.

"Ron do you really have to go? I mean I know you probably would have been drafted eventually but we could have talked to Dr. Director and gotten you out of it or something. " Kim stated as she looked at her blonde haired best friend.

"I'm sorry Kim, but duty calls. I can't shun away from this like I have so many other things. It is my duty to protect my family, friends, and this country. You an I have gone all over the world saving people on mission after mission. Well this time I have to fly this mission solo."

Ron turned to Kim and saw tears forming in her eyes. He reached over and brushed the tears away.

"Don't worry KP. I'll be back and then we can go look at colleges together"

The two teens embraced each other for a moment before Kim let go and reached into the pocket of her jacket. She pulled out a small brown package and handed it to Ron. Ron smiled and opened it to reveal a picture of Kim down by lack Middleton. The sun had been setting that day and Ron said the light gave a nice back light shot. The perfect shot. Kim had told him she was going to use it as her senior photo for the yearbook but, after find out Ron was leaving, decided to give it to him instead.

"That's so I'll always be with you when you're over there." Kim sniffed

"Thanks KP" Ron smiled and embraced his best friend/crush. There moment was interrupted but the honking of a horn on the street. Ron's ride to the airport had arrived.

With a sigh Ron stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked down the steps to the jeep. As he got into the jeep he looked back and gave Kim a reassuring smile. Ron turned to the driver and they were off.

Kim stood on the porch for hours after Ron left. Just sitting and thinking about all that had transpired that day.

"_I should have told him." _Kim thought shaking her head_ "I should have told him I liked...no not liked… loved him" _She sighed."_ Well I'll just have to tell him when he gets back. Yeah that's what I'll do. The moment Ron gets back I'm going to tell him how in love with him I am."_

With that last though Kim walked into the house and up to her room where she found a note on her bed with her name on it. She picked it up and recognized Ron's messy handwriting. Whit a smile She opened it and it read.

_Kim,_

_If you are reading this then I have probably already left without telling you how I feel. That was very stupid and cowardly of me. The truth is Kim. I love you. I have loved you since …well forever. Since the first day we met and I tried to talk to bullies into giving up with a speech about the rules of the playground. At first I thought it was admiration for all the things you do for everyone around you as I got older I realized that my feeling went beyond admiration. I realized that I was truly in love with_

_Kim Possible. I hope that you will wait for me so I can come home and say these again to you. In person. I love you._

_Yours always,_

_Ron_

Kim sat there on her bed and read the letter again. Her heart started to flutter and may have skipped a beat or two.

_He loves me too!_ Kim was so happy she just started dance. She couldn't wait for Ron to come home. Then they could finally be together.

Almost a year later a man appeared on the Possible doorstep. Kim and Ron's families were planning a big Welcome home party because Ron who was to come home in just two days. The man knocked on the front door and waited. Kim, being in the kitchen preparing a banner, went to see who was at the door. She looked out to see a man wearing a Marine dress uniform and Rabbi Katz. Kim slowly opened the door. A look of confusion etched on her face. Before she could say anything the man, who appeared to be a sergeant by the look of the striped on his arm, spoke.

"Are you a family member of Lieutenant Ronald D. Stoppable?"

Kim, becoming worried stuttered our "Um... n-no hang on"

Kim went to the back yard and called to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. They came into the house and Kim brought them to the front door..

"Can we help you?" Mr. Stoppable asked the sergeant.

"Are you the family of Lieutenant Ronald D. Stoppable?"

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable nodded. The mans face became softer and he produced a box from behind his back.

"I regret to inform you that Lieutenant Stoppable was killed in action this morning.


	2. After Shock

**A/N: This Chapter has been written by Capt H.M Murdock**

Chapter 2: After Shock

Kim just stood there for a moment looking at Ron's Dog Tags. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to be coming home.

"How… how did this happen?" Kim stuttered

" An artillery shell. The Lt. was helping one of his men back to an Aid station when the shell came and landed 2 feet from them. All they could find was the other man and the Lt. Dog Tags."

Kim quickly took the tags out of the man's hand, ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door. She slid down the back of the door and onto the floor. Her eyes were stating to tear.

"Why Ron? Why?"

Meanwhile in Korea

1st Lt. Ronald Stoppable had been wandering through the woods for what felt like hours. After the shell had hit he found himself in a large patch of woods unable to see anything around him but trees. After regaining his balance he started off in the direction he thought the Aid station was in. How he got into this predicament he didn't know. The last thing he remembered he was carrying PFC. Donaldson to the aid station. Then the shell hit. Everything else was a blur. Lucky for him though he still had his gun and only a minor wound on his right arm.

"Damn" he thought. "Where the hell am I?"

He continued to trudge along until he came upon a road.

"Great! Now we're getting somewhere."

He followed the road for a couple of miles until he needed to rest. Ron found a small house that had been abandoned after a shell had hit it. Ron went inside and sat down at a small table that was in the middle of the room. Then he pulled out some C-rations from his pack and chowed down.

"What I wouldn't give for a naco right not" Ron thought.

Ron opened a package he had received from home that he had put in his pack to be opened later. He opened the box and found…crumbs and a pink ball.

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus, Ron's pet and friend, the naked mole rat. Rufus quickly scurried up Ron's shoulder and rested there. Ron reached up and petted his friend.

After Ron had packed up all his food, he and Rufus started on the road again. A while later Ron came upon a small unit of U.S troops.

"Hi" Ron waved.

"Hi" one soldier responded.

"What outfit are you guys?"

"3rd infantry division" the Sergeant answered.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No sir"

"Thanks"

"Um…sir?"

"Yes corporal?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what the hell it that on your shoulder?"

"That's Sergeant Rufus"

"Um…ok"

So Ron and the 3rd infantry division Started down the road again towards an aid station located near by.

**Back in Middleton**

Kim sat on her bed thinking about Ron.

"I don't understand" she said to no-one

"Why did he have to die?"

Suddenly her Kimmmunicator went off. She picked it up and a 10-year-old boy appeared on the screen.

"Hi Wade what's the sitch?"

"Trouble in Korea!"


	3. Sneak Attacks and Secret Missions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, They like the rest of the world belong to Disney**

**A/N this Chapter has been written by Capt H.M Murdock Not by me**

* * *

Night fell and Ron and the 3rd division stopped to rest. Ron decided to take first watch. So while the others Ron kept his eyes to the forest.

It was around 9:00 when a bullet zipped past his right ear. He quickly fell to the ground and fired upon where the shot had come. The firing awoke the rest of the division. They scrambled to their feet and ran to were the Lt. was firing and opened fire. Ron raised his hand and the shooting stopped, with another movement of his hand two soldiers went into the brush. A few minuets later they emerged with two wounded North Korean soldiers.

The North Korean soldiers looked awful. They looked like they hadn't eaten a bite in weeks. Their uniforms were covered with dirt, mud, and blood. One had shoes with so many holes in them tat he might as well not wear them at all and the other had no shoes at all. Ron looked at them and shook his head.

"Sergeant, Get them cleaned up and get them something to eat. Then contact I. core

"Yes sir" the man responded. Then left with the two P.O.W.'s

"Ok everyone hit the sack" Ron ordered and headed back to his post.

**Middleton AirPort**

Kim boarded an U.S carrier plane bound for Korea. Her head was swimming with thoughts. Like why was she going to the place were Ron was killed. Why was Ron killed? Why did she let Ron go?

"Miss possible?" the pilot asked with a questioning look. "You ok?"

"I'm fine sorry" Kim responded. Then she turned her attention to the sky that was zooming by outside the jet window till she fell asleep.

**Korea**

The men of the 3rd division really didn't sleep well. They were all worried that the enemy might attack again. Ron on the other hand, being the Marine that he was wasn't worried at all. He was prepared for anything.

**Sunrise**

Ron and the 3rd division were up and packed before the sun rose completely over the mountains of Korea. When they made sure that there was no trace of them ever being there they started off down the road again. The men walked for hours without an incident. It wasn't till they stopped to rest at a small shack on the side of the road that they met enemy resistance.

"Everyone down!" Ron yelled as a bullet when flying by him, barely missing his shoulder, and hit another soldier who was behind him square in the chest. The man fell to the ground with a look of shock and surprise on his face.

"Medic!"

Bullets blazed by Rons head as he tried to get the boy. Even thought the boy had been standing 5 feet behind him it felt like forever to get to were he fell. By the time he got there the medic was there.

"How is he?"

"Not good. He has a serious chest wound and is bleeding badly"

"Can we get him to a MASH unit?"

"I don't know but we can try"

"Ok" Ron stood up to tell two soldiers to come over and help move the boy. As he did a couple of bullets found their way into his right shoulder and left leg. Ron collapsed and blacked out.

**Soul Airport**

Kim got off her plane and was met by Col. C. O'Brian. Col. O'Brian was in charge of the U.N troops in Korea. He had asked Kim to come and review lead a group of men on a mission into one of the enemy strong holds. Kim had agreed because she thought that it might get her mind off Ron's death.

The Colonel led her into small room. There was a table in the middle of the room with a large map of Korea on it. On that map there were small red circles. The colonel explained that the circles were the targets and that she wound lead a group and attack target #2. Kim stood there and listened to every word the colonel was saying.

"When do I leave?"

"You will leave the 5th, after a week of training"

"What group will be going with me?" Kim asked

"The 3rd division"


	4. MASH Unit & Rejoining the 3rd Division

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any Characters from that TV Show **

**A/N this Chapter has been written by Capt H.M Murdock Not by me**

* * *

This chapter has guest appearance of Capt Hawkeye Pierce, Capt BJ Honeycutt, Col. Sherman Potter, Major Charles Winchester, Major Margret Houlahan, Lt. John Molcayhe, and cprl. Max Klinger. And just so you know, yes I know that they were in the first Korean war and probably would be old and or dead but I wanted them in this story.

**Korea -MASH 4077th**

Ron awoke feeling a bit groggy. His head was throbbing and there was a terrible pain in his right shoulder and in his left leg. He tried to raise his right arm but found that he couldn't.

"What the hell?" Ron question out loud as he finally look about his surroundings.

No longer was he in the field covered in mud up to his waist with bullets flying and shells going off around him. Now he seemed to be in a bed with a clean white sheet covering him and an I.V tube sticking out of his arm. Ron tried to get out of the bed and survey his surrounding but a woman with blondish-grey hair came and stopped him.

"You need to rest" the older woman said in a calm and soothing voice.

Ron laid back down as a doctor came and addressed the woman.

"Getting in bed with the wounded now Margret?" a man with grayish-black hair asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Captain" Margret replied.

The captain just laughed and went to the side of Ron's bed.

"So how you feeling besides the elevated blood pressure from the major?"

Ron looked at the Captain and smiled. "I'm feeling ok but my leg hurts a bit"

"Ok" then the doctor turned to a nurse "Push another unit of morphine"

The Captain then turned his attention to the bed next to Ron were a guy had bandages wrapped around his head and covering his eyes. Ron laid back in his bed and, for the first time in a while, started to actually stop and think. He thought about home, and his parents, and the love of his life Kim Possible.

**Seoul, Korea- one week later**

Kim had just finished her training. She had been shot at, almost blown up, covered in mud, and anything else the army could think of. Now that her training was over she would meet up with what was left of the 3rd division on the outskirts of we-shon-bu.

Kim walked out of the barracks that she had called home for the week and walked towards the Apache helicopter that was waiting for her. She threw her pack on then climbed in. The chopper took off heading for we-shon-bu.

**We-Shon-Bu, Korea – MASH 4077**

Ron had made a full recovery from his injuries and was now in the Mess hall eating what the cook called Hamburger surprise which looked more like someone shit on his plate, but Ron didn't care he hadn't really had a meal like this in a long time. Rufus was already half way through his 2nd helping.

Ron started to eat when a man in camouflage entered the tent. He immediately recognized him as one of the men who had been under his command in the 3rd division.

"Hey sergeant" Ron called to the man. The man looked over to where the voice had come and smiled.

"Lieutenant! You're OK!"

"Yeah them commies can't keep me down"

The sergeant sat down next to Ron and they talked about the war.

"So where are the men?" Ron questioned

"Oh they're right over that hill." We were told that we have been assigned to a top secret mission. So we're waiting for the person who is supposed to lead us."

"I see"

Ron was later discharged from the hospital and went over the hill to join with his division. When he stepped over the hill there was a lot of cheering from the men. Even though they hadn't known him for very long almost everyone in the division liked Ron.

Ron was shown to his tent and laid out his things.

**Two days later**

Ron was doing his morning rounds when a scout radioed in that a Jeep was coming towards the camp. Ron got all the men up, broke down camp, and had everyone ready by the time the jeep had arrived.

The jeep pulled up to the front of the troops and shut off its engine. The driver got out of the jeep and walked around to the other side and opened the door. Out from the jeep stepped a young woman with bright red hair.


	5. Love on the Battlefield

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any Characters from that TV Show **

**A/N this Chapter has been written by Capt H.M Murdock Not by me**

* * *

Lt. Ron Stoppable rested his head up aginst the trunk of the tree he had been using for shade. While his body maybe in Korea his mind was in Middleton. All he could think about was Kim. Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Would she wait for him? Did she love him? He exhaled deeply at the last thought. how could she? She was the most popular girl in school and a cheerleader to boot. How could she fall in love with a goof-up like him. The main reason he had signed up for the military was to show KP that he was brave. He never actually expected to be shipped out but here he was. Now he had bigger things to worry about then just wither or not Kim loved him. He had to worry about how to keep him and his men alive.

Kim stepped out of the jeep and streched her ares over her head until she heard a small crack. Satisfied she returned her arms to her side and strated to remove her belongings form the Jeep. Just as she was started a young man walked up to her and saulted.

"Ms. Possible?"

"Thats me" Kim replied returning the guesture

"Come with me. We need to see the CO."

The man, a Corporal Kim discovered from his Stripes, quickly grabbed Kim's stuff from the jeep and placed it on the ground. He made a gesture to the driver telling him he was dismissed, turned and head towards a small clump of trees. Kim, not really sure whats going on, quickly grabbed her stuff and followed the man. He led her up a hill to a lone tree that overlooked a large meadow, which was no doubt a mine field. Kim looked around the hill top for some old man who thought he was better then his men, but all she saw was a young man using there tree as a back rest. The man seemed to be calm in this hell hole. Kim couldn't place it but she felt like she knew this man.

"Lt?" The Corporal asked as he approached. " The "package" has arrived"

The young man nodded and rose to his feet. He streched to get the kinks out and turned to face the Corporal and greet the new comer. His jaw hit the ground.

There,before his eyes stood the most beautiful creature on the planet. Kim. She was dressed in army fatigues, which looked fabulous on her, and her hair fell gracefully on her shoulders.

"Kim?" Ron questioned

Kim, after picking up her own jaw off the dirt, quickly ran and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, tears where pouring out of her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Ron returned the favor. The Corporal and the rest of the men smiled at the display of affection. So there hard-ass Louie has a heart. Go figure. The pair slowly released the embrace, though reluctantly.

"Kim what are you doing here?"

"Ron! Oh my god your alive. Your alive!" Kim stated sobbing

"Yeah Kim i'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"A...a...a man came to my house an...and said that yo...you had..." Kim couldn't finish. It hurt too much to say. She was still n shock. the love of her life, Roanld Dean Stoppable, was alive. The tears seemed like they would never stop.

"It's ok Kim." Ron said soothingly "I'm here. I'm Alive"

After a nice cry session Kim finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Kim?...KP?" Ron questioned, lifting her schin to look her in the eyes. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh! i'm here for the operation."

"You mean they asked YOU to help us. Those bastards! I'm gunna kill them!"

"Ron! RON!" Kim exclaimed "Calm down! I agreed to this!"

"What! Why?!"

"Because Ron. I...I thought you were dead and figured if i died here then I could be with you"

"Kim...That has to be one of the stupidest reasons to come into a combat zone I have ever heard! God Kim what where you thinking?"

"I'm...I'm sorry Ron" Kim stated as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Ron's temperament changed immediately. He realized that yelling at Kim was wrong. He should be yelling a her. He should be hugging her and telling her how much he loves and missed her while he was in this Hell hole. Ron reached around and pulled Kim close whispering apologies in her ear. The Men of the 3rd division had never seen there C.O show so much compassion. Sure he cared for everyone of his men and would gladly take a bullet for them, but this was different. The Lt was crying. Finally after a bit Kim calmed down enough to talk.

"Kim it's not that i'm not happy to see you, actually i'm thrilled,but this is a war zone and i don't want you to get hurt."

Kim gave him a weak smile and cocked one of her eyebrows.

"Me get hurt Lt. Stoppable? who's the one i had to save on all those missions?"

"Hey! that's not fair! you can bring up the past!" Ron complained

"I just did" Kim retorted "What are you going to do about it?" Then she leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, and ran down the hill again. Ron stood there frozen in spot for a moment before he ran down the hill after his red heaird friend. He was determined to get payback.

* * *

**A/N: the Following Chapters will be written by Me**


	6. Incoming'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable**

**A/N: Here goes nothing, my first story.**

**Warning this chapter includes some foul language; don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

Ron Chased Kim Down the hill and catching up with here, grabbed her arm and pulled her into a big hug. Kim Hugged him back and whispered "I'm glad you're alive." Ron Kissed her on the Cheek then grew serious and said "We should get back to the rest of the men, this is a war zone after all." then the two Best Friends, Partners, Comrades in Arms, walked back up the hill and rejoined the unit.

When they reached the Top of the Hill Ron frowned to see his men bunched up in a large group, He knew without hearing that they were talking about Kim and Himself. Ron called out to the group and asked "What would Happen If the Gooks started to hit us with Mortars?" Kim for her part was about to scold Ron for his language but decided that it wouldn't be good to yell at him in front of his men.

The men started to disperse apologizing to the Lieutenant for their mistake. As the Sergeant made his Way to where Ron and Kim was standing, when off in the distance they heard _'Thud, thud, thud'_ Ron knew immediately what it was. Ron yelled at the top of his voice "Take Cover!" while at the same time pushing Kim to the ground and covering her with his body.

Kim still not quite understanding was about to push Ron off her when she heard "_Boom! Boom! Boom!" _and saw three Pillars of Dirt and smoke, the first rounds had thankfully fallen short. Kim despite her brief army training was for the first time in her life, Paralyzed with fear. Seeing this Ron Scooped her up and like the rest of his men Sprinted towards the Bunkers they had dug the day before. Ron reached the Bunker just as he heard another _thud thud thud_ in the distance.

Ron Knew that he had to rejoin his men to defend the position, but he also knew that he couldn't leave Kim in her current state. Ron started to shake her yelling "snap out of it KP!" When that didn't work he thought to himself '_I am sorry for this' _then in the commanding voice only a marine officer could muster he yelled "Snap out of it Private Possible!" as he slapped her across the face. The tone of his voice and the sharp pain in her right cheek brought Kim out of her near catatonic state; she looked at Ron and saw a look she didn't recognize.

Ron said "sorry for that KP but I needed to bring you back." He then unbuckled his pistol belt and handed it along with his Colt 1911 to Kim. He then said "I have to get back to the men, you stay here." Kim objected saying "No I'm staying with you." Ron didn't have time to argue so he said "Fine but you do everything I say and when I say it." Kim nodded and drew here pistol. Ron knew he had to get to the sergeant but he was in the other bunker. The bunkers were only twenty feet apart, but while being shelled it seemed like twenty miles.

Ron stood still for a moment with his eyes closed listening, Kim was about to ask what was wrong when he said "when I say go we sprint to the next bunker." Kim nodded and got herself ready. Ron suddenly yelled "now!" with that the two of them sprinted to the next bunker, Ron and Kim Dove head first into the opening just as they heard an explosion behind them. Turning back they saw that the bunker they had been in less than three second before had taken a direct hit and collapsed.

Ron stood and said to the sergeant "They have a spotter around here somewhere" the sergeant nodded "yeah he is somewhere in that clump of trees" he said pointing at a small thicket of trees at the bottom of the hill." Ron asked "you sure?" the sergeant just nodded and said "I saw four hostiles run in there when this started I killed two and wounded a third" Ron nodded and said to the assembled men "everyone keep the fire up on those trees' keep their heads down, me and Kim will go in and flush em out."

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading this chapter R&R**

**-Sammyboy94**


	7. Kim and Ron go into battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim possible or any other characters in this story, they like the rest of the world belong to Disney, I am writing this for my own enjoyment and not for profit**

**A/N Warning this chapter contains Graphic Violence, Don't say i didn't warn you**

* * *

Ron closed his eyes again, listening for the distinctive _thud thud thud,_ of the mortars launching. He knew that when he heard the launch they had four seconds before the shells impacted. Kim knew they were heading into mortal danger; she looked over at Ron who had his eyes closed again. After hesitating for only a moment she took a step towards Ron and kissed him, Ron was surprised for a moment but then returned the kiss. Time seemed to slow for the two lovers; they were in a state of complete and utter bliss. When they finally came up for air, Ron looked deep into Kim's eyes, and was about to ask why she did that, but before the first syllable left his lips Kim said "just in case."

They were still lost in each other's gaze when the sergeant said, "I don't mean to interrupt but in case you forgot we are getting shelled." Kim blushed at his words and Ron said in his mission voice "your right sergeant" he then looked at Kim and asked "Ready?" Kim said with a small smile "no but let's do it anyway." Ron nodded then closed his eyes again and listened then his eyes shot open and said "now!"

Kim and Ron sprinted out of the bunker, towards the side of the hill; they got about forty feet when Ron said "down!" The two of them dived forward and proceeded to Army crawl the remaining ten feet to the edge of the hill. When they reached the end of the hill they got up and started to run in a low crouch to the side of the trees, where the sergeant said the spotters where hiding."

When they reached the trees they slowed and knelt down behind a fallen log. Kim drew her pistol and Ron and after making sure he had a full magazine brought his rifle to his shoulder. Then the two of them slowly walked into the forest, using the stealth they both acquired from the years of sneaking into villains' Lairs. To their right they heard the '_snick'_ of a twig breaking under someone's foot. The two of them walked in the direction of the sound, Ron in the lead with Kim three feet behind and to the left. They reached a small clearing and found a wounded North Korean Soldier, with a bullet hole in his gut. Ron having seen similar wounds on both comrades and enemies alike knew that he wasn't going to make it. Ron said "Kim I want you to do something for me" Kim just nodded, Ron said "I want you to close your eyes, I am about to do something I don't want you to see." Kim looked at into Ron's eyes and nodded.

Ron then placed his Rifle on the ground and drew his Marine KaBar knife, he looked at Kim one more time and said "I'll be right back, now close your eyes." Ron started sneaking around the edge of the clearing in the direction of the wounded soldier. When Ron was three feet away from where the man sat he lunged forward, placing his left hand over the man's mouth and using his right to expertly slit the mans throat, When the man was dead Ron stood and wiped his blade on the man's uniform, then started to pick him up to hide the body from Kim.

After stashing the body he called "it's ok Kim, we can keep moving" Kim opened her eyes and made her way over to Ron. She saw a dark patch on his right sleeve and knew it was blood. When she realized that she ran over and rolled up Ron's sleeve to see where he was hit, when she didn't see a wound she knew what he had done while she had her eyes closed. Kim looked at Ron and asked "one down?" Ron smiled and finished the statement "one to go."

Ron and Kim made their way into the woods and after a few moments of silence they heard, the crackle of a radio and someone speaking Korean. As they continued in the direction of the radio Ron head the leaves in one of the branches above him rustle and looked up to see a man with a rifle. Ron froze and half a second later heard the shot that he knew would end his life.

* * *

**A/N: please R&R**

**-Sammyboy94**


	8. Return to the Third Division

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Kim possible or any other characters in this story, they like the rest of the world belong to Disney, I am writing this for my own enjoyment and not for profit**

**A/N: as some of you may know this is an altered version of the original chapter. i had an idea that i wanted to run with but the way it was originally written would have made it impossible to do, sorry for the change and the short chapter**

**Warning this Chapter Contains Violence and Mild Language, don't say i didn't warn you.**

After three seconds of silence Ron heard a _'thump'_ in front of him. He saw the soldier who was about to shoot him on the ground with a bullet hole in his forehead. Then Ron turned around to see Kim holding her pistol her Right hand, she shaking, from adrenalin of fear Ron could not tell, probably both. Ron slowly made his way over to Kim, and took the pistol from her hand. He then embraced her; he felt her shudder and could hear sobbing. Kim said in a low voice that was thick with regret and sorrow "I… I Killed a man." Ron said "yes you did, and doing so saved my life." Kim Pulled away and looked into Ron's eyes but without seeing them, and asked "what now?" Ron took a breath and said "now we go back"

Ron knelt down beside the fallen soldier and quickly searched him, he found an official looking note pad filled with what he guessed was radio codes, and he also took his wallet and a map. With a questioning look from Kim he said "I Corps might be able to do something with these" Kim nodded then picked up the man's rifle and went over to where his radio was and picked that up as well. Then Kim and Ron left the forest and went up the tall, steep hill too rejoin the rest of third division.

At the top of the hill they found the Sergeant waiting for them, they also realized that the mortars had stopped falling. Ron handed the papers and radio over to the sergeant and said "Get these to I Corps" the sergeant nodded and went to call for a jeep. Ron looked around and saw the devastation caused by the shells. Ron went over to where his tent had been, he saw that it had collapsed but was otherwise undamaged. He then saw a pink Blur rushing towards him. It was Rufus who was safe and sound. Ron started to make his way to the tent but Rufus started squeaking and shaking his head. Ron stopped and asked "what is it buddy" the Naked Mole Rat said 'boom boom' and made and explosion jester with his arms. Ron said "Kim take Rufus for a second I gotta check something."

Kim came over and took Rufus and Ron slowly made his way over to the tent, when he was five feet away he saw an unexploded motor shell in the sitting nose down in the dirt. Ron turned and started to make his way to Kim. He called "sergeant get EOD up here, there is a sh…" Ron was cut off by a huge explosion behind him, he fell forward feeling as though he had been punched in the back by a White Hot fist. He also heard a sound like rain on a tin roof as shrapnel bounded off his helmet, along with his own scream as his back was peppered with razor sharp pieces of metal. The last thing he heard before passing out was Kim yelling "Ron No!"

* * *

**A/N: ****dont you just love cliff hangers? Please R&R**

**-Sammyboy94**


	9. I'm sorry for your loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim possible or any other characters in this story, they like the rest of the world belong to Disney, I am writing this for my own enjoyment and not for profit**

* * *

At the sound of the explosion and Kim's screams, Sergeant Ryan Ran over to see what had happened. After taking one look at the damage he called "MEDIC!" Kim started to make a run for Ron but the sergeant grabbed her arm and pulled her into a bear hug, Kim struggled and kicked, swearing at the sergeant through sobs. The sergeant said "you can't help him now, let the medic do his job." Kim despite hearing the logic in his words continued to struggle, for love, and fear doesn't just overrule logic, they throw it right out the window. After another minute of struggling kind went limp in the man's arms, she had fainted. "Corporal, Call a jeep, to take her to the Aid station, that way she will be there with the LT."

While all this was happening Ron was just lying there face down in the dirt. The Medic made his way over to Ron to stabilize him until a chopper could come and evacuate him. The Sergeant after handing Kim to the corporal made his way over to the Ron. The back of Ron's uniform was gone; his back looked like it had gone through a meat grinder. Without taking his eyes of his beloved Lieutenant, he asked "how is he doc?" the medic looked up and said, he has lost a lot of blood, but his helmet protected his head and neck, his spine seems intact and I don't think there is any damage to the major organs. But unless we can get him to an aid station ASAP he will bleed out." Sergeant Ryan nodded and said "a chopper is Five minutes out."

Just as the words left the sergeants mouth, they heard the chopper approach. The medic and Sergeant Ryan moved Ron onto a stretcher and loaded him on the chopper. Before either of them could say another word the chopper lifted off.

**Aid Station**

Kim found herself lying on a cot, covered in blankets. She was so warm and comfortable that she didn't want to move. She was about to fall back asleep when she heard a commotion nearby along with someone screaming in agony. She sat bolt upright, finally remembering where she was and why she was here. She Ran out of the Tent, to see a Gurney surrounded by doctors and nurses. A man wearing surgical greens came forward and asked "who is he and what's wrong with him" the nurse said "severe back wound, no dog tags but he is wearing what's left of a marine officers uniform." Before she could ask what was happening the gurney was pushed into a surgical tent, before the flap had closed all the way she saw messy blond hair.

**Aid station three hours later**

Kim had spent the past three hours passing back and forth in front of the surgical tent. From inside the tent, someone said "Three CC's of adrenalin and start CPR." She heard someone else say something but couldn't make out the words, then in the same voice as before said "God Damn it we lost him." A cold Ball of ice seemed to form in Kim's stomach as she thought to herself '_it's a big tent, it could be anyone.'_ Just then the same doctor she had seen earlier came out, his greens now covered in blood and said under his breath "_we lose to damn many"_. The doctor patted his greens looking for a smoke, forgetting momentarily that he quit. Kim made her way over to where the doctor was standing and asked "are you the one who was working on the Marine Lieutenant." the man nodded and said "why do you ask? Kim said "he is my best friend, what's his condition?" the doctor lowered his gaze and said "I'm sorry but he didn't make it, we did everything we could" Kim asked in a voice close to tears "can you release his body to me so I can take him home?" the doctor nodded and said "I'm sorry for your loss"

**A/N: I will be out of town until the 18th, so i wont be able to add new chapters until then, sorry bout that.**

**-SammyBoy94**


	10. Medals and Memory Loss

**A/N Sorry for the Delay in updating as some of you know I was out of town recently in a place with crappy WiFi just so you know I will be starting school again on Monday so I wont be able to update as often as I would like, But I give you my word that I will update at least once a week until this is done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim possible or any other characters in this story, they like the rest of the world belong to Disney, I am writing this for my own enjoyment and not for profit.**

* * *

**Seoul South Korea, Five days after Ron's death**

Kim road in the passenger seat of transport truck, her eyes were puffy from crying. She looked behind her at an oak casket draped with an American flag. In her hands were two small wooden boxes. Kim closed her eyes and thought back to the day after Ron died, she had been sitting in the mess hall when a Marine Colonel asked to speak with her in private. The two of them went to the tent that had been temporally assigned to Kim. Kim took a seat on the bed giving the only chair to the colonel. Before Kim could speak the officer said "I am Col. Jones, USMC," Kim nodded and said "I'm Kim Possible" the two shook hands. Col. Jones then reached into his pocket and pulled out two boxes. Kim opened each of them; inside the first was a Purple Heart, the second had a Bronze Star. Kim didn't know what to say so she just looked at Colonel Jones, her eyes watering. The colonel understood the unspoken question and said "the Purple Heart is for when he was shot in the leg and shoulder; the bronze star is for attempting to rescue PFC Donaldson." Tears were starting to fall now but Kim managed to ask, "Why now? Ron's dead!" the colonel shifted uncomfortably in his seat then said "someone misplaced the paperwork, I am sorry." At those words Kim stormed out of the tent.

Kim opened her eyes, to find that the truck had arrived at Seoul International Airport. The truck pulled to the Back of the Cargo Plain, then Six MP's quickly but respectfully carried the Casket into the Cargo Hold of the Plain. Kim got out of the truck and made her way to the plain she went inside, and strapped herself in, less than five feet from her best friend. Before the door could close however Rufus, scurried in and jumped up on Kim's lap and began to cry, Kim started crying as well.

**Hospital ship ****_USNS Mercy_**** Somewhere in the Pacific**

Ron slowly awoke in a dimly lit room, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized that he was in a hospital. He looked at the clock and saw that it was three AM. He tried to sit up but cried out when he felt a sharp pain in his back. A nurse who heard him called a doctor and rushed in turning on the lights. Ron looked at her and croaked, then pointed to a pitcher of water. (Fluid from an I.V. does nothing to wet ones mouth) The nurse smiled and poured him a glass and was about to grab a straw when Ron's hand shot out and grabbed the glass from her, he drained it in one. The doctor came in just in time to see Ron take the glass, he laughed then said "I'm glad the Lieutenant is feeling better" that earned him a quizzical look from Ron who asked "Lieutenant?" that earned him a shocked look from the two medical professionals, the nurse asked "do you know your name?" Ron struggled for a moment then said "I don't know, I don't remember anything!" Ron started to panic and was on the verge of hyperventilating when the nurse walked over and injected him with a sedative, his breathing began to calm and soon he was asleep.

The doctor towards the Nurse and nodded too the door, of the doctors private office. After they went in the nurse closed the door, and took a seat. The doctor paced around for a few moments then said "Nurse Go, I want you to go and find that mans belongings that could tell us something about him, and jog his memory." She nodded and said "of course Dr. Lipsky."

* * *

**A/N: before you ask Dr. Drew Lipsky and Nurse Sheila Go are Drakken and Shego, but they are ****NOT**** Evil, I just thought I would add a little twist**

**R&R **

** -Sammyboy94**


	11. Authors Note

Hello every one, I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not abandoned this story. I have started college afew weeks ago and that has been consuming alot of my time, i will update as soon as I can.

-Sammyboy94


End file.
